0003 Prelude
Prelude One of my oldest friends suggested that I tell my story, the story of my human life. To put it down in words so others can read about it. At first I objected to the idea, but then it grew on me, because it is not just a story about me but about the many beings and individuals I had met during my journey. Some became friends and a few became so much more; elevated to a state of relationship where the word friend simply is not adequate to describe the bond that had been shared. Others became enemies and most simply played their part. It is to their memory I decided to dedicate my memoirs. Every tale needs a beginning and this one begins not so long ago on a planet called Nilfeheim, where I was born as Eric Olafson, son of Isegrim Olafson and Ilva Ragnarsson at Union Standard date 0107-9999.91. However this way of timekeeping using Galactic years and fractions thereof had never really caught on. Many worlds of the United Stars of the Galaxies, especially on worlds settled and colonized by Terran Humans, still keep time the old Terran way, it is way time is kept on Nilfeheim. My day of birth using Old Terran Time was October 7th, 4999. Now as I look back, sitting here in my old tower room overlooking the oceans of Nilfeheim, the Union writes the year 5500. The Decision ,the reason I reincarnated has been made and The RULE has been restored. The United Stars of the Galaxies, an amazing diverese colation of sentient beings and civilizations simply known as the Union has grown in this time. Old enemies have joined and others have perished and disapeared. Now five hundred years are less than a proverbial eyeblink compared to the time periods galactic events and cosmic history are measured, but it is this time I was privileged to experience. I will leave this plane of existence. My journey in this, your universe has reached its end. My last vestiges of human existence fade away and I once more become what I have always been. As I look back and recall what occurred; I realize how blessed I was to have met them all; the ones that called me friend. The ones that had it within them to love me and teach me the true meaning of that most powerful emotion and condition of all. It will be testament to their ability to overcome the greatest challenges and show and teach even a being such as me that there is light in the darkest night. I am getting ahead of myself and speak of things that will only make sense if you indeed follow my tale to the end. As I have mentioned before ,it all began about 500 years ago on a very cold water world called Nilfeheim. I decided to tell you my story as I have experienced it, but at times I will borrow the voices of others; to introduce their parts and illustrate their role in this saga. I am known as The Dark One by some. There are those who curse me and fear me as the incarnation of Death and Anti Life itself. Some try to categorize me as a God or Demon. Some do not believe I exist and explain what I am is nothing but the hand of nature. I have no need for categories born in the feeble minds of mortal beings. I demand neither faith nor worship. What is it to me when insignificant mortals chant my name, sing or bring sacrifices, if they build effigies in my likeness? I have experienced the real meaning of sacrifice as my human mother gave her life to safe my mortal shell. I have seen true Soldiers and heroes paying full knowingly the ultimate price so others might live. I have met true faith in the brutish form of a Y'All warrior. The very incarnation of unwavering righteousness and honor in an old Pre Astro Marine and most of all I am blessed with the friendship from a small band of the most remarkable beings and the greatest gift of all, unconditional,pure love. What I am cannot be understood by minds trapped in space and time, by beings able to perceive just one plane of existence. No words that could be understood by by all who are mortal describe the true essence and reasons that make me what I am. It matters not what I am now. For the purpose of this tale it matters only that those I was privileged to call friends know, that I have been and always will be their ally and friend. The Dark One -Union Citizen- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Rewrite Complete Category:Rewrite in Progress Category:Fragments - NILFEHEIN